


The Two of Us

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Infidelity, Very vague johnlock, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns to Baker Street for consolation from the world's only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and I always appreciate feedback!!

Sherlock had always been able to remove himself from emotions, in fact he had never truly felt emotions before. That is, before he met John Watson. The detective could solve almost any mysterious criminal case, he could deduce in a split second just about anyone he ever met, know their entire life stories yet somehow he had never once stopped to really look at himself. He hadn't given a second thought to the feelings he had begun developing towards John. Then, of course, John went and got married and all Sherlock could do was watch from afar while someone else got to tell him all the things Sherlock now knew he wanted to say. 

Everything changed one cold November evening though, and Sherlock would like to say it didn't make him mildly happy, but he would be lying. It had just begun to snow and there was a definite pre winter chill in the night air, Sherlock had just come in the door of his flat and had barely had time to hang his coat and scarf on the back of the door when John appeared on the landing. The briefest glance at the doctor's face told Sherlock all he needed, the grief was all too evident, the lines around his mouth and on his forehead were deeper than usual. Before Sherlock could reach him John's shoulders hunched and he began to sob. The consulting detective was never one to express sympathy or empathy, he hadn't a clue how to console another human being, yet he knew he had to try. 

He went to John and wrapped his arms around him, trying to convey all his feelings through that one simple touch. John, in turn, melted into the one man on earth that had the power to actually console him even though he claimed to be a sociopath. After a minute or two they broke apart, John wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled apologies to Sherlock. Sherlock however had been relishing in the feel of the man in his arms and couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed at the termination of the hug. Pulling himself together, he allowed himself to really look at John, it had been a few months since they had seen each other.

"John, I won't pretend I don't know at least some of the reason you're here, but I'm not sure I see how I could be of help."

John laughed drily, "You are probably right, I don't know how you could help me either but I didn't know where else to turn, so, here I am. Is it ok?"

Sherlock blinked rapidly, secretly pleased that he was John's first person to turn to in times of turmoil. "Of course, you are always welcome here. Do you-do you... want...to, erm, talk about- it?" Sherlock's nervousness made John laugh again. 

"It's over, between Mary and I. I caught...caught her...cheating. Cheating on me, her ex, you remember him? From the wedding, apparently they had never really stopped seeing each other. I thought this was it, Sherlock, I thought we were meant for each other." He stifled a small sob. Sherlock was watching him blankly, he had definitely suspected something between her and the ex but out of respect for John and wanting him to be happy he had allowed himself to be blinded.

"I-I don't know what to say John. I'm really very sorry. You are of course welcome to move back in here, I, um, never did anything with your old bed room. It's all still the same as when you lived here."

"Thank you Sherlock, I think I will take you up on that, if you really don't mind."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't mind, I wouldn't have offered otherwise." 

"Look, John, whatever it takes, you will get through this. I promise, I'll be there for you."

John was silent a moment as he processed what Sherlock had said. 

"Thank you, Sherlock, that means a lot to me."

The snow was falling heavier outside the cozy Baker Street flat and Sherlock couldn't help but feel giddy even in the face of his friend's grief. He knew somehow that they would get through this as long as they were together. John was a survivor and Sherlock was happier than he could ever have imagined at the thought of having his blogger living with him in 221B again.


End file.
